Porous or bony ingrowth surfaces are now commonly used on a wide variety of prosthetic elements, including joint-replacement components associated with the hip and knee, as well as other orthopaedic devices.
Although there is some debate as to the advantages of cementless fixation in terms of longevity and conservation of host bone, such devices are often very difficult to remove due to the tenacious invasion of surrounding bone. Removal for various purposes such as revision arthroplasty can therefore be unpredictable and problematic.
The need therefore exists for tools and techniques to aid in the removal of such devices. Such tools and techniques would preferably be applicable to both cemented as well as cementless fixation styles.